The Hero's Shade From Another World
by Thepurplegoo
Summary: As Link begins his adventure, entering The Great Deku Tree, he finds a strange child who changes his adventure forever. My first fanfic, please review! Rated M to give headroom for future "gritty realism" (violence and suggestive themes)


"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, so let's get going right now!"

This was my 10th time reading that line. My old Gamecube was failing, and I just wanted to finally beat the Master Quest of Ocarina of Time. I sped through the text and the opening section. I guess I finally learned my lesson because this time I saved after every rupee, and was no longer put off by the glitching textures on the kokiri sword (among others).

Before I knew it I had enough rupees to buy the shield and was back at the entrance of the Deku Tree, this was my 4th time making it this far. Maybe this time I'd actually get inside and see what the _fabled _Master Quest had to offer... Or not.

_Inside the Deku Tree_

The screen had the text on it, but other than that was just black, I could still hear the ambient synthesizers and the background noise, even Link's idle sounds, but there was also a faint buzzing that waxed and waned with the background music.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I was pissed, to say the least.

I got up and walked to the side of the TV to check the Gamecube's plugs. When I reached for the reset button my finger pushed it in further than it was ever intended to go, and I felt a jolt run through my body. The shock made me jump back and hit my head on the TV, then everything went black.

When I woke up everything was still black, and I was stuck inside of some cramped wooden box with some foreign objects poking at my sides.

"IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?"

There was silence except for a rustling I could barely make out, I continued to call out over the next few minutes, trying to break out of whatever box I was in. Soon I heard a loud THUD accompanied by a splash, and a shrill voice near me shouting.

"It came from over here!"

"Get me outta here!" I shouted back, focusing in on the sound of approaching footsteps.

Whenever the lid of the box was opened it took my eyes a moment to adjust to the light, I was sure I must've been shocked harder than I thought because there was a huge ball of light floating in my vision. Nevertheless I clambered out of the box, apparently a treasure chest, and turned to face my savior. Then I froze.

"How did you get in there? What are you doing in the Great Deku Tree? You don't look like a Kokiri, what are you doing in the forest?" The light began flinging question after question at me. How annoying.

"Hold on Navi, are you ok? What's your name?" Link hushed his fairy partner and turned to face me.

Link, _the _Link. I'd had weirder lucid dreams so I decided to go along with it and see where it went.

"My name's Connor, I think I'm fine. What's your name, oh hero my hero?"

Link raised an eye brow at my choice of words.

"I'm Link, is that your sword in the chest?"

_ It is now. _"Yeah! Thanks, I almost forgot."

When I bent down to pick up the polished iron blade I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My normally curly ginger hair was pitch black, in short, ruffled, spikes. My eyes were green, nothing new there, and the cleft on my chin was gone... So was my beard.

_ WAIT, I'M A KID AGAIN!? How am I gonna pay my bills? Puberty's gonna suck..._

I looked myself over and saw that I was wearing a black tunic, already saddled with (empty) equipment pouches, a scabbard at my left side, another on my back, and what felt like a shield-hook next to it.

"Do you know where I can find a shield?"

"Shouldn't we be trying to get you out of here?" Navi spoke up.

"How did you get here in the first place?"

"I'm sure it was a gift from the Goddesses, I've always wanted to go on an adventure."

It wasn't a lie, I've lived my life too cautiously up to this point. I work in IT at some small business you've never heard of, I'm an only child who was disowned by their parents when I told them I was bi, and my only friend is serving a sentence for armed robbery.

"Well, there's a business scrub over on that platform, and we need to burn that web. Link can buy you a shield if you take a stick from one of the deku babas and burn the web for us!" Navi chimed in.

"Sounds like a plan." I was disappointed in missing out on the first dungeon in the master quest, but if the dream lasted long enough it should be well worth it.


End file.
